Search of the Seas
by PropertyOfFredWeasley
Summary: Will Turner's life before Elizabeth and all involved. The reasons for him venturing out on the sea at young age and his father's absence.
1. The Seaport

The room was dark and a small bag lay upon the bed, becoming ever fuller as Will Turner packed away his few belongings. He scooped up the bag, sliding it over his shoulder and headed towards the door. Being no more then ten years old, he had just returned from his mother's funeral and only had one plan; to go in search of his long-lost father.

Opening the door, he headed out across the town to the sea port. The port was decent size and there was two ships in it right then. Will's brown eyes grew huge as he observed the larger of the two. He ventured closer and read the name, _Interceptor_. "That's the Navy's ship." Will thought to himself. He had never seen one of the Navy's ships, but had heard just as much about them, as any other story from the great ocean.

Will continued to watch the Interceptor, moving forward a little as people started passing him. He finally found himself next to the ramp which lead to the deck of the ship. As he took a step towards it, he was knocked forward by somebody bumping into his back.

He stood up straight, reclaiming his balance as his shirt was grabbed at the back of neck. "Where do you think you're going?" Growled a young man's voice from behind him. Will turned around slowly, seeing a man of about twenty, dressed in blue. "Shall I repeat myself?" The man said, as Will stared at him, speechless. An older man approached from behind the one, escorting a little girl in a long, beautiful dress and brown curls upon her head. Will gazed at her for a moment before the young man grabbed his shirt again, getting his attention once more. 

What's going on here?" Asked the man with the girl.

"This boy was trying to sneak on the ship, Governor Swann." The young man replied.

"Go ahead and get on board, Lieutenant Norrington. I shall talk to him." Governor Swann answered, looking down upon Will with curiosity.

"Yes, sir." Norrington replied, stepping towards the ramp. Will watched him as he traveled up with a few other men, looking quite disappointed.

"Well my lad, what are you up too, venturing this close to a Royal ship?" Governor Swann asked as Will snapped his head back around, looking up at the man.

"I…I…Uhm…" Will stuttered, not sure rather to tell about his decision or not.

"You can tell me. I wont do anything to you." Swann replied quietly. Will glanced over at the girl, who was staring at him with interest, and then he looked back up at the Governor. "Elizabeth, go aboard. I will be right up." The man said, looking down at the girl.

"Yes father." She nodded. She looked back at Will, hesitating before walking up the ramp.

"Now, what are you doing down here?" Governor Swann asked gently.

"I'm…trying to find my father." Will finally answered, hesitantly.

"Your father, eh?" He asked, "What is his name?"

"His name is William Turner, he's a merchant sailor."

"A merchant sailor…uhm…I've never heard of his name, but that ship over there is a merchant ship. Maybe, that will help." Governor Swann answered, trying to sound helpful.

"Thank you, sir." Will said, backing away slightly.

"You're welcome." Swann nodded, "Good luck." He added as Will turned around and started for the other ship. 

As Will walked up to the merchant ship, he looked back towards the Interceptor. Governor Swann was now aboard the ship and Will had nothing to do, but to continue forward. He turned back, approaching the ship, cautiously as one of the sailors walked down the ramp. "Uh, hello." He spoke up, walking up to the man.

"Hello there, lad." Replied the sailor, "What brings you about the port?"

"I'm looking for somebody." Will answered, becoming uneasy and looking down upon his feet. "What am I to do if I don't find my father?" He said to himself, before glancing back up towards the man's face.

"Who ye looking for?" The man asked, curiously.

"My fa…father." Stuttered Will slightly.

"What be his name?"

"William Turner," Will answered, "He's a merchant sailor." He added quietly.

"Is that so? I have not heard of him, yet maybe my captain has, or we could find him else where. Care to join us on our trip, lad?"

"Yes." replied Will right away.

"What be your name?" Asked the merchant.

"Will Turner."

"Well, Will. My name's John. Welcome to the Purveyor." The man said, slapping Will on his shoulder, slightly. "Now let us get aboard before the captain makes me walk the plank." John added with a deep laugh.

The man headed up the ramp towards the ship's deck. Will started up behind him. As he reached the deck, he pulled out the medallion his father had sent him. He held it in his hand firmly then held it up in front of his face, carefully, before slipping it around his neck, saying to himself, "Token of my father who I can now find."


	2. The Mysterious Sightings

It had been two weeks since Will made his way to the port, and became a member of the Purveyor's crew. He knew all the other sailors now, and they treated him like he was a man they had known for quite a while. He would even be getting paid for the chores he did when they finally made it to the next port. This particular day Will had nothing to do. Noon had passed awhile before, and it was a beautiful day. Will walked over to the side of the ship, staring at the water, thinking. "I'm ten years old, no mum, and I don't know how soon it will be before I finally find my dad." he signed, looking out across the water. As he stood there he grabbed the medallion, still hanging around his neck. A rough breeze whipped across his face. He suddenly felt as if many eyes were looking upon him, but as he looked around the ship he only spotted a few men on the far side of the deck, busy with their own stuff. He looked back out across the waters, seeing something. There was something dark coming their way. Horror struck, Will stuffed his medallion down his shirt quickly, watching the small object grow slightly bigger. "John? John!" Will yelled, looking back towards the group of men on the ship. "Yes, Will?" John answered, poking his raggedy head out from the circle. "What is it?" "Something is heading at us!" He replied, realizing how scared he was. "Where at, lad?" John asked, walking towards Will now. "Bloody hell!" He suddenly exclaimed, seeing what will was talking about. The object had gotten considerably closer in the small amount of time. "What is it?" Asked Will. "Captain, we must get going fast, sir!" John said, acting as if he had not heard Will's question. "What is it?" Will asked again, more urgently. "It's a pirate ship son." John said, quietly. "Nothing to worry about though, we're pull away." He added, trying to assure Will. The captain had answered John back by now, seeing himself what was causing the problem, then sent orders to get the ship moving on. "Down below Will." John said quickly, motioning towards the stairs. The ship started to build up speed as Will walked across the ship's deck. He looked back where he had seen the dark object that was now to his knowledge, a pirate's ship. It had vanished from the spot though. He scanned the water now, seeing nothing. The wind had died down, leaving a refreshing breeze blowing the sails. Will scanned his eyes across the deck of the Purveyor. The other sailors all looked bewildered, staring towards the spot that had hosted the other ship just moments earlier. "Back to work!" Bellowed the captain, causing everyone to snap back to reality. They hesitated before actually getting back to their positions of work. Will walked back towards John, who was still looking out across the calm waters. He had a look of amazement on his face, but his eyes also showed a sense of fright. "Where did that ship go?" Will asked him. Even on Will's short walk over, he had noticed none of the other sailors seemed to know. John shrugged, shaking his head as well. "I don't have the slightest idea, lad" He finally answered. "Come on. Come and help me with this work." He added, motioning to some crates he had been loading. "Alright." Will replied, slightly discouraged. He had wanted to be told what happened, even if it wasn't all that had, just a little knowledge about the incident. John turned around and headed over to the stack of crates to finish them. Will followed slowly, trying to catch on to the little bits of information he could, but no luck was to be found with it. "Guess I just better get to work, won't find out anything now." He thought to himself, sighing. He finished walking his way over to John and spent the rest of the day helping John with the crates and supplies. 


End file.
